The Mist
by Daxters
Summary: Veruca Salt makes fun of a Scottish saleslady's flowers, so the lady puts a curse on Veruca causing her to have bad luck. Violet must help her.
1. Chapter 1

Veruca was lying on her bed. She was waiting for her father to bring her breakfast in bed. "DADDY!" Veruca yelled. " Where is my breakfast ?" Mr. Salt borged into Veruca's room."Veruca, I need you to tell me what you want for breakfast!" Mr. Salt said sternly. " You mean you still didn't make it?" Veruca yelled again. Mr. Salt shrugged. " I am sorry, but I didn't. I need you to tell me what you want for breakfast." Mr. Salt said. Veruca stared at him angrily. "Daddy, you know I love pancakes! Why didn't you fix me that? Go and do it! NOW!" Veruca said. Mr. Salt quickly fled her room. Veruca stared out of the window beside her bed. The sun was shining so brightly. Veruca started to hear bagpipe music. It was coming from outside. Veruca looked closely out of the window and saw a woman with bright red hair playing bagpipes. She was holding a basket of flowers. Veruca looked closely at the flowers. They looked ugly to Veruca. One of them was wilted and another was mangled and had an unusually dull color. The rest of the flowers were torn. The woman was walking towards Veruca's house. The woman made it to the doorstep, stopped playing the bagpipe music with her bagpipes, and knocked on the door. Veruca jumped out of bed, fled her room, ran downstairs and towards the front door, and opened the front door. The woman smiled at Veruca when she saw her. "Who are you?" Veruca asked the woman. " My name is Stace, and I am selling flowers. Would you like to buy one. Veruca stared down at the woman's flowers and made a disgusted face. "Those flowers are ugly!" Veruca said angrily. "You are horrible at growing flowers." Veruca slammed the door in the woman's face. Veruca started to walk back to her room, until she heard another knock at the door. Veruca opened and it was the same lady. " WHAT?" Veruca shouted. The woman looked very upset. "You are very rude, little girl!" the woman said. " You should be more nicer to people." The woman said. Veruca glared at her. " Get away from me. Veruca said. "You watch your temper young lady!" The woman shouted at Veruca. Suddenly, Veruca felt a breeze. The woman's eyes turned bright red. The breeze got stronger, stronger, and stronger. " Watch out for "The Mist"." The woman whispered to Veruca. A cloud of mist came and blew the woman away. Veruca felt the mist blow over her. It felt unusual. Veruca passed out onto the ground.


	2. It was just a dream

Veruca woke up, feeling dizzy. She was lying back down in her bed. "It was just a dream." Veruca said to herself aloud. She looked out the window. The sun was not as shiny as it was in her dream. Veruca looked at the clock, hanging over her bed. She gasped. It was almost 12:00 PM. "I'm going to be late for school!" Veruca yelled. She jumped out of bed, ran out of her room, and quickly downstairs. She ran into the dining room, and found her parents sitting at the table. "Good Morning." Mrs. Salt said sweetly to Veruca. Mr. Salt didn't say anything. He just stared at her with a weird expression on his face. Veruca looked closely at the table, and there was no food on it. " Where's my breakfast? I am going to be late for school, and you guys don't have any breakfast for me to eat!" Veruca said. Her parents smiled at her. "We decided to let you skip school." Mr. Salt said, after staring at her for a long time. Veruca made a confused face. "Why?" she asked. Veruca's parents stared at her for a while. "You overslept. We didn't want you to be late for school, so we decided to not let you go to school at all. It's a way of getting you out of trouble." Mrs. Salt said. Veruca smiled. "Thank you." Veruca said sweetly. "But, we are not letting you do this all of the time. We can't let you skip school every single time you oversleep. The next time you oversleep, we are letting you go to school, and you might get in trouble. Do not oversleep anymore. Understand." Mr. Salt said to Veruca, with an extremely serious look on his face. Veruca nodded. She felt bad. She started to remember what the Scottish woman in her dream told her: " Watch out for "The Mist". Somebody knocked on the door of Veruca's house. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Violet. "Hello, Veruca." Violet said. Veruca smiled. "Hello." Veruca said back. "I had the strangest dream that a Scottish woman had told me to watch out for "The Mist"." Veruca told Violet. Violet gasped. " I had a dream with a Scottish woman in it, too. She told me that you were in danger, and that "The Mist" was coming to get you". Violet said. Veruca gasped in horror. Why is there a Scottish woman roaming around in Violet and Veruca's dreams? The most important question that Veruca wanted to know the answer to was, 'What is "The Mist"?'.


	3. I forgot my book sack

The next day, Veruca went to school and she was not late this time. Her mom dropped her off at school. "Have a great day!" Mrs. Salt yelled to Veruca, when she made it to campus. Veruca nodded as her mom drove away. Veruca walked into the hallway, which was crowded with kids. Veruca spotted her classroom. She started to walk to it, until she spotted a sign next to her classroom. The sign said, NEW MOVIE BEING FILMED ON SCHOOL CAMPUS! THERE ARE GOING TO BE AUDITIONS FOR IT! Violet walked next to her. "I am auditioning for the movie. Do you want to?" Violet said. Veruca nodded, and walked quickly toward her classroom. She walked in, and found that everybody was sitting in their desks whispering. The bell rang and they stopped whispering. Veruca walked over to her desk and sat down. The teacher walked into the classroom. She was wearing large glasses. Veruca had never seen her wear them before. "Notice that I got new glasses." the teacher said to the whole class. "Now, let's get started. Take out your notebooks to write in." the teacher said. Everybody started pulling notebooks out of their book sacks. Veruca bent over to take her notebook out of her book sack. Veruca gasped. Her book sack was gone. Veruca had left it at home. Veruca didn't notice that she wasn't carrying a book sack at all when she walked onto the school campus. The teacher stared at her suspiciously. "Where's your book sack?" the teacher asked Veruca. Veruca looked at her nervously. "I don't have it." Veruca said. Every single one of her classmates stared at her. "What do you mean you don't have it? You never forget your book sack." the teacher said sternly. Veruca stared down at the floor, feeling bad. "I need to see you in the hallway." the teacher said to Veruca. Veruca got out of her desk, and quickly walked out of the classroom. Veruca stood in the hallway, waiting for her teacher. Veruca was wondering why would she forget her book sack. She has never done that before. Veruca leaned on her back, against the wall. The teacher finally walked out of the classroom. She stared down at Veruca. "I need you to listen to me, Veruca." the teacher said. "You might be going through something, but you should not forget your book sack, just because of it." the teacher said, sounding extremely serious. Veruca nodded. She started to hear bagpipe music. Veruca looked around. "Veruca, listen to me!" the teacher said sternly. Veruca felt a breeze. She could hear the Scottish woman saying,"Watch out for "The Mist"." Veruca passed out.


	4. The Mist is coming

Veruca woke up, and found herself in bed. A confused expression spread across her face. It must have been a dream. It could not have been a dream, because it seemed so real. She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror next to her bedroom door. Her hair was mangled up, when she looked in the mirror. She ignored it and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs, and into the dining room. Her parents were sitting at the table with frowns on their faces. "What's wrong?" Veruca asked them. Mrs. Salt bent underneath the table, and pulled out Veruca's book sack. Veruca got confused. "You left your book sack here." Mrs. Salt said. Veruca stepped back a little. "Explain why it's here." Mr. Salt said. Veruca gulped. It must not have been a dream. "Why do you care? I am not at school, so there is no problem with it being here." Veruca said. "We found it while you were still at school." Mrs. Salt said, starting to sound suspicious. Veruca's mouth dropped open. "I guess I just forgot it when I went to school." Veruca said nervously. Mr. Salt glared at her. "You are not being very responsible with school." Mr. Salt said. " If you can't learn to be responsible, then we will have to punish you." Mrs. Salt said. Veruca gasped. "NO! Please don't punish me. I will try to be more responsible." Veruca said, sounding very angry and scared. Mr. Salt shook his head. "It's too late." he said. Veruca started to hear bagpipe music. She screamed and ran out of the front door. She ran towards the street, and bumped into Violet. "What's wrong, Veruca." Violet asked Veruca, sounding very concerned. Violet and Veruca both started to hear the bagpipe music. They turned around and saw the Scottish woman. ""The Mist" is coming." the woman said. A cloud of mist came and blew Violet and Veruca away.


	5. The Giant Nail

Veruca woke up, back in her bed. She got confused. It must have been a dream. She couldn't understand. She ran out of her room, and downstairs. Veruca looked around and couldn't find her parents. "HELLOW!" she yelled. Veruca walked forward. She kept walking, until a boost of extreme pain shot up her foot. Veruca screamed and fell to the floor.

She was sent to the hospital recently built in Buckinghamshire. Veruca had stepped on a giant nail. That explains the pain in her foot while she was walking. Veruca stayed in the top floor of the hospital. Veruca lied in the hospital bed, staring at the giant nail that was stuck in her foot. It stopped hurting, but Veruca feared that it was going to hurt again after the doctors try to pull it out. Why was there a giant nail lying on the floor of Veruca's house? Somebody opened the door of the hospital room. Veruca thought it was going to be one of the doctors, but it wasn't. It was the Scottish lady. Veruca's eyes widened in surprise. The lady smiled at her. "What do you want? Who are you?" Veruca asked. "I want you to apologize to me, for making fun of my flowers." the woman replied. "No! You are a weird lady. I want you to leave me alone." Veruca said angrily. "You didn't answer my second question. Who are you?" Veruca said. "I already told you my name. Let me just say I am from Scotland." the woman replied. Veruca still didn't understand what was going on. She remembered the cloud of mist that blew her and Violet away. "Where's Violet?" Veruca asked. "Apologize to me and I will tell you where Violet is." the woman said sternly. "No! I will not listen to you! Tell me where Violet is." Veruca said. The woman made an angry face and said, "She is in the hospital with you." A cloud of mist came and blew the lady away. Veruca calmed down and tried to relax. Everything was silent. There was no sound, except for the sound of the vent blowing cool air into the hospital room. Veruca stared at the ceiling. She was bored. She decided to watch some television. Veruca sat up and grabbed the remote sitting on a tall stool next to her hospital bed. She pointed it at the television and pressed the button to turn it on. The television was slowly turning on. Everything on the television screen came into view, and Veruca saw that the news was on. She put the remote down and lied back on the bed. She loved the news so she wanted to watch it. "We will be right back after these messages." the anchor woman said. Veruca sighed. She didn't want the news to stop. She grabbed the remote and pressed the button to turn it off. Everything continued to be silent. Veruca actually enjoyed the silence. She found it relaxing. The blowing vent especially made it relaxing. The silence was broken by the sound of a little girl screaming in the room below her. "Stop it!" Veruca heard the little girl yell. It made Veruca feel uneasy. "Hold still!" a man's voice said. Veruca sat up. She was curious to know what was going on in the room below her. "Stop it!" the little girl yelled again. The little girl's voice started to sound familiar to Veruca. What made the little girl's voice so familiar? "Hold still, Violet!" the man's voice said again. Veruca gasped. Violet?


	6. Violet, Veruca, Willy Wonka, and a puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Veruca tried to climb out of bed, but she couldn't move the leg with the giant nail in it. She breathed heavily. Veruca listened closely to what was going on in the room below her. There was no more sound. She started to calm down, until she heard a loud groan from the room below her. She didn't know who did it. She was extremely concerned. Everything was silent again, until somebody opened the door of her hospital room. She thought it was the Scottish lady again, but it wasn't. Veruca gasped in shock. It was Willy Wonka. "Mr. Wonka!" Veruca yelled. "Veruca!" Mr. Wonka said. He looked as surprised to see her as much as she looked surprised to see him. "You are my patient?" Mr. Wonka asked. Veruca's eyes widened. "You are my doctor?" Veruca asked back. "You are that spoiled girl who wouldn't listen to me." Mr. Wonka said. They both stared at each other in silence until Mr. Wonka said," I was sent here to take that nail out of your foot. I am the doctor." Veruca just nodded. Willy walked over to her and put his hands on her foot. "This will only hurt a little." he said. He started to put his left hand on the nail, until somebody came into the hospital room. It was a nurse. "Somebody else needs you." the nurse said to Willy. "Excuse me." Willy said to Veruca, and walked out of her room. The nurse winked at Veruca and walked out of her room while closing the door. Veruca made a confused face. She heard another loud groan from the room below her. Veruca climbed out of bed and onto the floor, as fast as she can. She crawled across the floor and towards the door. Veruca reached up to the doorknob, turned it, and pulled it open. She peeked out in the hallway. There were doctors talking to each other. There was one nurse sitting in a chair. Veruca spotted a wheelchair next to her head. Nobody was in it, so she climbed up into it. It was very comfortable. Veruca rolled herself in the wheelchair towards the elevator. She pressed the button and the elevator opened a lot quicker than she expected. She thought she would have to wait a long time for it to open. She rolled herself into the elevator. She pressed the CLOSE button that made the elevator close. She pressed the button that is supposed to take her to the room below her. She waited for the elevator to open. When it opened, she rolled herself out so quickly, that she bumped into a woman pushing a baby stroller. "Sorry." Veruca said to the woman. Veruca quickly rolled away. Veruca stopped rolling and listened closely to hear Violet say something. Finally, she heard Violet screaming behind a door that said RESTRICTED AREA. Veruca rolled herself towards it and turned the doorknob to open it. It was locked. "Hello?" Veruca shouted. "Go away from the door. You shouldn't be by here." A man's voice said, behind the door. Veruca ignored the man's voice and climbed out of the wheelchair. She raised her foot and used the nail in her foot to pick the doorknob. The door unlocked and Veruca reached up for the doorknob., turned it, and pushed the door open. Veruca crawled into the room and saw a strange sight. She saw Violet strapped to a chair and a man holding a puppy and a piece of rope. The puppy whimpered as if it were scared. It was so cute. It was so small that it could fit in almost the whole man's hand. "What's going on here?" Veruca asked. "STACE!" the man yelled. The Scottish lady came and dragged Veruca into a dark room.


	7. Only a week

Veruca woke up, and found herself in a very dark room. Veruca was going to stand up, but she remembered the giant nail in her foot. Veruca stood up on her good foot and leaned against a wall. She ran her hand across the wall to see if she can feel a light switch. She felt a light switch and flipped it. The light came on and Veruca found herself back in her room. She looked at her foot, and the giant nail was gone. Her mother was standing next to her bed. "How are you?" her mother asked. Veruca got confused. Was it a dream? No! It wasn't a dream! It was real! That Scottish lady is playing tricks on Veruca! She jumped out of her bed, and ran out of her room. She was halfway downstairs, until her mother called her name. "What is it?" Veruca yelled back at her. "Don't run! You just got out of the hospital, and you might still be sick!" her mother yelled back to her. Veruca nodded and walked the rest of the way down. When she made it to the dining room, she found Mr. Salt sitting at the dining table. He had a weird look on his face. Mrs. Salt joined him at the dining table. "You have been acting very strange lately." Mr. Salt said. "What are you talking about?" Veruca asked. "When your mother and I were going to punish you, you ran screaming out of the house." Mr. Salt replied. "You passed out at school." Mrs. Salt also replied. "We found you passed out beside the house. That's when you started acting strange." Mr. Salt replied again. Veruca was surprised. Those other times she passed out must not have been a dream. Veruca heard a puppy whimpering. She heard Violet screaming. She heard Willy Wonka groaning, as if he were having trouble doing something. Veruca walked forward, and pain shot up her foot. She screamed. Mrs. Salt stood up from the table and yelled, "NOT AGAIN!"

Veruca was sent to the hospital again. She had a giant nail in her foot again. That seemed very strange to her. Veruca was put in the same hospital room she was put in last time. Veruca wanted to try and help Violet again. But she didn't need to. While Veruca was lying down in her hospital room, Violet walked in. Veruca was surprised to see that she was okay. She was holding the puppy in her hand. "VIOLET!" Veruca yelled. Violet smiled. She walked over to Veruca and put the puppy down on Veruca's hospital bed. "You are okay!" Veruca exclaimed. "I know." Violet said. " Who helped you and the puppy?" Veruca asked. "A nurse helped me. She was able to keep "The Mist" away from me." Violet replied. "What is "The Mist"?" Veruca asked Violet. Veruca had always wanted to ask that question aloud. "I will tell you." Violet said. Veruca was surprised to know that Violet knew what "The Mist" was. Violet cleared her throat and started explaining. ""The Mist" is a curse given to people who are very rude. It is used to give people bad luck. You have a week to break the curse or you will have bad luck for the rest of your life." Violet finished explaining. Veruca was very surprised to hear this. "I only have a week to break it? What if I can't?" Veruca said. "Don't worry. I will help you." Violet said.


	8. The Hunger Wars

Veruca went to school on an unusual Monday. Everybody wasn't talking to her, and she felt lonely. She didn't know what was going on. She spotted Violet talking to a mysterious man in a dark suit. He left, after Veruca walked toward Violet. Violet smiled at Veruca and pulled a multi-colored rock out of her pocket. "I was looking through the voodoo market and I found something that might break the curse." Violet said. "Let's blow off school and try to break it." Violet said again. "But-" Veruca didn't finish her sentence as Violet pulled her out of the school building.

Back at Violet's house, Veruca was sitting at the dining table, waiting to see what Violet will do to break the curse. Violet finally walked into the kitchen. She was holding the multi-colored rock and a bottle of water. Violet sat at the table and said, "Put your hand on this rock." Veruca obeyed Violet, and did what Violet told her to do. "Now, close your eyes." Violet said again, while opening the bottle of water. Veruca closed her eyes. She didn't know what Violet was doing, but it looked like it was going to work. Suddenly, Veruca felt a trickle of cold liquid fall on her hand. Veruca wanted to open her eyes to see what it was, but she knew she had to keep them closed. She heard Violet saying strange words. She couldn't make out what they were. "Open your eyes now." Veruca heard Violet say. Veruca opened her eyes and saw that her hand was wet. She took her hand off of the rock and looked at Violet weirdly. "What happened?" Veruca asked. Violet said," Well, I poured water on your hand, and said a voodoo spell that should get rid of "The Mist" by Sunday." Veruca smiled and said," Do you think it will work?" Violet smiled back and said, "Probably. But there is only one way to actually make it work. You are going to have to do some things until the spell breaks. First, you need to start waking up at 9:00 in the morning. Second, you need to check yourself three times before you go to school.

Finally, you need to stop eating." Veruca gasped, and almost vomited all over the table. "What do you mean I have to stop eating?" Veruca asked nervously. Violet stopped smiling and said, "I'm sorry, Veruca. You need to stop having breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You might starve." Veruca chuckled and said, "Are you joking?" Violet shook her head sadly. Veruca started yelling, "WHAT! I CAN'T STOP EATING! I WILL STARVE TO DEATH!" Violet got frightened and ran away. "I'M SORRY!" Violet yelled while running.

That night, Veruca was back at her house. She was absolutely ravenous. She couldn't sleep because of her empty stomach. She moaned at the hunger pains. She felt like she wanted to eat a year supply of food. Veruca thought that this week was going to be bad. She decided to look at the positives. Suddenly, she smiled. She thought to herself, "Violet said I couldn't have breakfast, lunch, or dinner. She didn't say I couldn't have dessert. Veruca went downstairs and made herself a hot fudge sundae for dessert. It soothed her hunger completely. After she finished, she went back upstairs, and fell fast asleep in her bed. She felt much better.


	9. The time is almost here

It has been three days and the spell hasn't been broken. Every time Veruca looks out her bedroom window, she sees a dark figure whispering, "The time is almost here." She doesn't know what it is, but she keeps seeing it in her dreams too. Veruca has become very sick, and can't go to school anymore. Her parents think it is just a common illness, but Veruca knows what it is. One night, Veruca went to bed and had a horrific nightmare. Here it is:

Veruca was sitting at the dining table. She was staring across the table hearing a woman's voice telling her to jump out of the chair. Veruca obeyed the woman's voice and fell into a dark hole. As she was falling she kept hearing loud screams and bagpipe music. Suddenly, she saw Violet falling with her. Veruca tried to yell to her but she couldn't talk somehow. Suddenly, Veruca fell into a mud pit and saw her parents sinking in it. Veruca tried to save them, but she ended up sinking. She couldn't breathe anymore.

After awakening from that disturbing nightmare, Veruca knew what she had to do.

Veruca ran downstairs and headed out of the front door. She was going to Scotland to break the spell.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, and I've been having trouble finding the password for my account. I'm just starting to lose interest in this story. I notice that most of the chapters in this story are short. I am hoping to make longer ones some time later. I apologize for the delay. I am not as attached to writing this story as much as I was when I started writing it back in January. I might have to end this story and make a sequel to it. Please stay tuned for more chapters. I doubt there is going to be anymore.**


	10. Nightmare

**A/N: This is the next chapter in my story, The Mist. I hope this is better than my previous chapters. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story that's related to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

Veruca had to take a cab to Scotland. She didn't care how long it took. She was determined to break the spell as soon as possible. She stared out the window. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't seem to care. She also didn't know how she was going to find that Scottish woman in Scotland. It could take her days to get there. Veruca continued to stare out the window, thinking about her problems. Suddenly, she saw some flowers that grew next to the road. They started to decay and get old. Veruca was startled by this. She noticed the road was starting to decay along with the flowers. She became frightened. The entire city started to decay. The roads were cracking, the buildings were falling apart, the grass was dying, shriveling, and turning brown. Veruca looked at the cab driver to see if he was as surprised to see this as she was. He didn't seem to notice it. He kept driving with a blank expression on his face, as if he couldn't see what was happening. Veruca looked out the window to see if everyone else can see it. They didn't notice it either. All of the drivers had normal expressions on their faces. It was like Veruca was the only one who can see it. Veruca closed her eyes and said, "This is not real. This is just my imagination. By the time I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal." Veruca opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't in the cab anymore. She had been transported to a different location. She found herself in an old, abandoned school. She was sitting in a desk in a classroom. The desk she was sitting in was perfectly polished and clean, while the other desks were falling apart and were covered in spider webs and dirt. The entire classroom was filthy. She saw moss growing on the wall. "Where am I?" Veruca said. The classroom looked very familiar. Veruca suddenly realized where she was. She was in her school. The decaying classroom she was in was her homeroom. It was the exact same place where she forgot to bring her book sack. "What happened to my school?" Veruca said frightenedly. "You must be surprised to be here." a familiar woman's voice said. The voice came from behind her. Veruca turned around and saw that it was the Scottish woman. Veruca backed away. "What have you done to my school?" Veruca asked angrily, yet frightenedly. "I didn't do this. You did this." the woman replied. Veruca became furious and said, "I certainly did not. There is no need to be blaming me for your actions." Veruca looked at the woman from head to toe and noticed that she was wearing a wedding dress. "Are you getting married or something?" Veruca asked. "I don't think it is any of your business." the woman replied sternly. "This is your mind. You have entered it and now you are stuck here until you destroy The Mist." the woman said. "Are you saying I'm dreaming?" Veruca asked. The woman nodded. "You have entered the darkest part of your mind. This is where The Mist is hidden." the woman explained. "Is this where I destroy it?" Veruca asked, starting to calm down. "Of course." the woman said. Veruca thought for a moment and said, "This can't be a dream. I don't even remember falling asleep." "I brought you here when you closed your eyes, sending you to sleep." the woman said. "If this is a dream, then it is not real." Veruca said back. "You can't prove that. You must go and fight The Mist. Right now." the woman said back." Veruca stared at the rusty floor of the classroom and said, "I don't think I'm strong enough." The woman walked closer to Veruca and said, "I will give you strength." Veruca got interested. She was going to ask the woman something, but she hesitated when she saw the woman open her mouth. Fire started to fly out of the woman's mouth. It started to surround Veruca and close in on her. Veruca feared that she would get burned if the fire touched her. Right when it touched her skin, it starting going right through it. The fire seemed to be going inside of Veruca. She started to feel a sudden burst of courage growing inside of her. The more fire that went in her, the more courageous Veruca felt. All of the fire was inside of her and Veruca had enough courage to destroy The Mist.


	11. Nightmare Part 2: House of Illusions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

The Scottish lady allowed Veruca to leave the classroom. Veruca left the classroom by releasing fire from her mouth, which created a hole in the ceiling. She flew out of the hole by releasing fire from her fingernails to lift herself through the hole. When she came out of the classroom, she found herself in a destroyed town filled with burning buildings and sounds of people screaming. Veruca landed herself onto the cracked road. They're were dying weeds growing out of it. "What happened to my mind? This is a nightmare! I would wake up, but I have to destroy The Mist." Veruca said to herself. Veruca walked along the road, and spotted a strange flea market. The roof was on fire and the words, "House of Illusions" were painted on the front part of the market. The paint was dripping. She heard people screaming in there. Veruca definitely wasn't going in there. Suddenly, Veruca heard a strange old lady's voice in her head saying, "Veruca, you must go in there. It is a gateway to the lair of The Mist." The lady seemed to be referring to the terrifying flea market. Veruca didn't want to go in there, but she was lost. She had no choice but to go in there. Veruca ran towards the flea market. She can feel the heat of the burning roof growing on her skin. When she made it to the doorway, she was sweating severely. The sweat was soaking her clothes so much that she felt like she jumped into a river with her clothes on. Veruca reached her hand out and slowly pulled the door open. The inside of the market was pitch black. She saw a light bulb flicker in the place. The light of the flickering revealed some burning chairs in the market. Veruca slowly walked into the flea market.

Veruca felt the heat of the roof grow hotter on her skin. She was starting to lose energy. Veruca moaned and fell to the floor. The door slammed behind her. It startled Veruca very much. She wasn't the one who closed it. Somebody else was in the market with her. Veruca became extremely frightened. The old lady's voice came back and said, "Ha! I fooled you! You thought that this would bring you to The Mist, but you were wrong!" Veruca was very scared. The heat started to get worse. Veruca needed water very bad. Her throat started to dry out. She can barely talk and scream for help. She can barely stand up. She can hear the old lady laughing menacingly. "H…..h…..help." Veruca said weakly, before she passed out.

When Veruca woke up, she found herself back in her room. She looked around confused. She couldn't remember what happened. She stretched and fled her room. She went downstairs and found her parents sitting at the dining table, with big smiles on their faces. "What happened? Did I fall to sleep and get taken to my room?" Veruca said. "You passed out, after destroying The Mist." Mr. Salt said. Veruca suddenly remembered The Mist. "How did you guys know about The Mist." Veruca asked. "That's not important. What's very important is that you destroyed it." Mrs. Salt replied happily. Veruca was very confused. "I don't remember destroying The Mist." Veruca said. "You don't need to remember. Just know that you defeated it, and that the madness is all over." Mr. Salt replied happily. Veruca was still very confused. Something suspicious was going on. Veruca walked slowly to the table and leaned against it with one arm while she tried to think things through. She felt a pain burst up her arm. She screamed and took it off of the table. She saw burn marks on her arm. She noticed some burn marks on her other arm too. Veruca gasped. She looked at her legs and saw burn marks on them too. Veruca suddenly remembered what happened. She walked into a flea market called the "House of Illusions" and the heat of the burning roof made her pass out. She even remembered the old lady's voice. Veruca didn't know how she ended up back at her house. She definitely doesn't remember destroying The Mist. She heard the Scottish lady's voice in her head saying, "Veruca! Don't listen to them! They are illusions. Snap out of this illusion, or it will be too late!" Veruca suddenly felt angry. "GO AWAY FROM ME! YOU PEOPLE AREN'T MY PARENTS! BY THE TIME I CLOSE AND OPEN MY EYES, YOU TWO WILL BE GONE!" Veruca yelled. She closed her eyes and opened them after that. She found herself in a small room filled with ashes and burning chairs. She saw the Scottish lady standing in front of her, still wearing a wedding dress. "You had an illusion, Veruca. You shouldn't of come in this flea market." the lady said. "Am I still in it?" Veruca asked. "Yes. You must get out before-" The lady didn't get to finish her sentence after she was pulled into the wall by tentacles. One of them grabbed Veruca's arm. She screamed and tried to break free, until all of the tentacles covered her body, making her unable to move. She was in complete darkness. Before Veruca was knocked out by a hard object, she heard Violet's voice in her head saying, "It's almost too late."


	12. Nightmare Part 3: Facing your fears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

Veruca woke up in a dark place. She felt severely dizzy. She also felt a sharp pain on her head. It felt like something sharp was digging into it. She groaned in pain. She didn't know where she was. She was very scared and just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She started tugging on her hair and saying, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She still couldn't wake up. Although, tugging on her hair did get rid of her dizziness. She still didn't know where she was. She felt the floor. It was carpeted. She stood up and started to walk forward. She fell onto something soft. She sat up and started running her hand across the soft and luxurious object she was sitting on. Suddenly, a light came on and it wasn't dark anymore. Veruca could see where she was now. She was in somebody's living room. The light was coming from static on a television screen. She could see that the soft object she was sitting on was a couch. Veruca stared closely at the television screen. She had a strange feeling that the television wanted her to come closer to it. Veruca stood up from the couch and started walking towards the television. She got as close as she can to it, and sat down. She couldn't get her eyes off the screen. Some of the static on the screen started to disappear. The rest of the static stayed on the screen and started to form a face. The static started to become human skin. The static was done transforming and it had become an old lady's face. The old lady on the television had a devious smile on her face. Veruca stood up and backed away a little. She continued to look at the screen. "Who….who….who are you?" Veruca asked, sounding so much more scared than usual. "It's too late." the old lady said, not smiling anymore. "What are you talking about?" Veruca asked, still sounding severely frightened. "You couldn't destroy The Mist, so it is too late. Your life will be filled with pain and misfortune forever. Now wake up, and except your life for what it has become." the old lady said. Veruca became even more scared. "That's impossible! It hasn't even been a week yet!" Veruca exclaimed. "The time came a lot more earlier than you expected." the old lady said. Veruca was 99% close to crying. "NO! IT IS NOT TOO LATE!" Veruca yelled. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was trying her best to hold them in. She didn't want to lose her confidence now. She still needed to get rid of The Mist. Even though the old lady on the television screen was telling her it was too late to get rid of it, she refused to believe that. She was beginning to think that this was another illusion. She was thinking that she was sitting in a normal living room and there was no old lady on a television screen. "YOU ARE LYING TO ME! YOU ARE NOT REAL! I KNOW IT IS NOT TOO LATE!" Veruca yelled angrily and confidently. The old lady glared at Veruca. "Fine! Don't believe me! But you will believe the pain you will go through!" the old lady said. The television went off and it was completely dark again. Veruca heard a monstrous growl from underneath the floor. She looked around frightened. She suddenly started to feel something slither across her foot. The slithering thing wrapped around Veruca's foot and gripped it tightly. Veruca started to panic. She reached down quickly and started tugging on the creature that was wrapped around her leg. It felt squishy and smooth like a frog. Veruca couldn't get it off her foot. The creature started pulling on Veruca's foot and she fell. It started pulling Veruca into another room. Veruca screamed as she was pulled across the floor.

The lights came on and it wasn't dark anymore. Veruca found herself in a cave with water splashed on the walls. Veruca looked at the creature wrapped around her foot. It was a tentacle. It seemed to lead to a small hole in the wall. The tentacle let go of Veruca and started slithering into the hole. Veruca followed the tentacle and crawled into the hole. The hole was a small cave which led to a light. Veruca crawled towards the light and climbed out of the cave. Veruca had found herself in a place which looked like the inside of an ocean. There was coral beds and seaweed in the place. The entire place was made of rock. The floor was also made of rock. It looked like she was standing in an ocean with no water. Veruca saw the tentacle next to her. It started slithering into a smaller hole on a wall. The wall exploded and Veruca fell. She got up and saw a horrifying monstrosity in front of her. It was an octopus-like creature with tentacles covering its entire body. The tentacle that was wrapped around Veruca's leg was attached to the creature. The creature roared, revealing its mouth which was hidden behind some tentacles. The monster opened its mouth which was filled with razor sharp teeth. The old lady's head poked out of the monster's mouth. Veruca gasped in terror and fright. "Since you refuse to wake up and suffer from your horrible life, I shall make you suffer in this nightmare." the old lady said. Veruca realized that the monster was the old lady's body. The old lady put her head back in the monster's mouth. It started spitting acid at Veruca. When the acid hit Veruca it burned like fire, but it didn't damage her skin. Veruca wanted to fight the creature, but every time she got close to it, she began to feel weaker, weaker, and weaker. Veruca knew what the creature was. It was a combination of Veruca's biggest fears. She knew she had to face them, but she just couldn't. Veruca heard the Scottish lady's voice in her head telling her to be brave. Veruca suddenly started to feel courageous. Veruca's body started to shake. Veruca's eyes turned bright red. Veruca started to turn into a giant moth. After the transformation was over, she was strong enough to destroy the creature. Veruca spit an orange liquid at the creature. It began to screech and melt underneath the liquid.


	13. The nightmare ends and the battle begins

After Veruca destroyed the terrifying octopus creature, a hole opened up in the wall. Veruca, who was still a giant moth, flew into the hole. When Veruca came out of the hole, she found herself on the outside of the House of Illusions. The hole appeared to be a way out. Veruca began to climb out of her moth skin, back to normal. Veruca breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I sure am glad to be out of there." She ran away from the House of Illusions. "I am surprised to see you made it out of the House of Illusions alive." the Scottish lady said, standing in front of Veruca keeping her from running any further. "Why are you helping me? I thought you were my enemy. You were the one who put the curse on me in the first place." Veruca said. "Now, I am helping you get rid of the curse." Veruca suddenly remembered what she did that made the Scottish lady put the curse on her. She was very rude to the Scottish lady. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you when you tried to sell me your flowers. I shouldn't of called them ugly, even though I thought they were." Veruca said. The Scottish lady smiled. "I am glad to hear you apologize finally. Your apology has made The Mist weaker than it used to be. But it is not broken yet. Somebody is making The Mist more powerful. It is not me, but it is somebody else." the lady said. "Who is it?" Veruca asked. "It is the old lady." the Scottish lady replied. Veruca got worried. "That's impossible. I destroyed her." Veruca said. "You might of destroyed her in your dreams, but in the real world she is still alive. You must return to the real world and stop her." the Scottish lady said in a hurry. "How?" Veruca asked quickly. "Wake up." the Scottish lady said before she was pulled into the ground by some tentacles which mysteriously emerged from the ground. Veruca saw a door appear in front of her. Veruca curiously walked towards the door and slowly opened it. There was complete darkness behind the door. Veruca walked into the darkness.

Veruca finally woke up from her dreams and found herself back in the cab she was taking to Scotland. Veruca looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark outside. "Did you sleep well?" the cab driver asked Veruca nicely. Veruca remembered the dream she had. She even remembered the old lady with the octopus body she destroyed. She knew everything that happened in the dream was real. She heard the Scottish lady in her head saying, "The old lady was your enemy when you were three years old. She used to abuse you when you were at a nursery school. She is the one keeping The Mist alive. She is at a train station, which leads to Scotland. Get out of the cab and take the train." Veruca put her head next to the cab driver's head. "Stop the cab!" Veruca exclaimed. The cab driver stopped the cab. Even though Veruca didn't answer the cab driver's question, she jumped out of the cab.

Veruca used a map, which she stole from somebody to get to the train station. The station was crowded with people. She thought that it was going to be hard to find the old lady. She pushed pass some of the people, looking for the lady. Five minutes later, she began to get thirsty. She took a break on finding the old lady, and went to go find a vending machine to get something to drink. The problem was that she didn't know where the vending machine was. She decided to ask somebody where it is. She spotted a lady with familiar large glasses. She decided to ask her where the vending machine is. She walked up to the lady. She tapped on the lady's shoulder and she turned around. The lady gasped. "VERUCA!" the lady exclaimed. It was Veruca's homeroom teacher. Veruca finally recognized her and said,"Sorry to bother you. I thought you might know where the vending machine is." Veruca's teacher sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I do not know where it is. But she does." Veruca's teacher pointed to an old lady just 10 feet away from Veruca. Veruca was surprised to see that it was the old lady that's keeping The Mist alive. Veruca forgot about her thirst and ran quickly towards the old lady. She was stopped by a large rock which she tripped over. She banged her head on the hurt bad. Veruca moaned as she got up. She rubbed her aching head and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but not anymore after a few seconds. The old lady was gone. Veruca started to panic and started running around, trying to find her. She finally spotted the old lady boarding one of the trains. She started running towards the train. All of the people climbed onto the train and the train conductor was closing the doors. "WAIT!" Veruca yelled. It was too late. The doors closed and the train was already starting. Veruca finally made it to the moving train and started trying to keep up with it. She ran up to the doors and started knocking on them. The train conductor couldn't notice her. Veruca had to do something else. She jumped and grabbed on to the doors. She was hanging on to them as the train moved. She started yanking on the doors to open them. Unfortunately, that didn't work either. She had another idea. She started climbing on the top of the train. She found another entrance to the inside of the train. Veruca bent down and opened it. She jumped into the train. She startled some of the passengers. They were all staring at her, like she was gonna hurt them. "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME! HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN AN OLD LADY ON HERE?" Veruca yelled, trying to make sure everybody can here her. The old lady got up from one of the seats and said, "Are you referring to me?" Veruca angrily walked up to her. The lady seemed confused. "You! Do you remember me? My name is Veruca Salt! You used to abuse me when I was three. You worked at a nursery school I used to go to!" Veruca exclaimed angrily. The lady suddenly remembered her and said, "I know we've been some sworn enemies lately, but-" the old lady didn't get to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Veruca, who said," You will pay! Because of you, my life is going to fall apart! I will not let that happen. I destroyed you in my dreams, and now it's time to destroy you in real life!" Everybody was gaping at Veruca and the old lady. The old lady seemed angry at Veruca's rudeness. "Excuse me ladies. Please remain seated while the train is moving." the train conductor commanded. "QUIET!" Veruca yelled furiously at the train conductor. He seemed shocked. " You will not keep this madness up. After I destroy you, I will be able to destroy The Mist in my dreams, which will be even weaker than ever." Veruca said confidently. The old lady was furious. "You are very rude. You deserve to have The Mist casted upon you." the old lady said. Veruca was glad to see that the old lady knew what she was talking about. "LADIES! SIT DOWN!" the train conductor commanded angrily. "NEVER!" Veruca yelled at the train conductor confidently and furiously. "If you ladies don't sit down, you two might get hurt." the train conductor explained. The old lady smiled menacingly. "There's only one girl who is going to get hurt." the old lady said. She bent down so she can make direct eye contact with Veruca. "Look into my eyes." she whispered to Veruca. Veruca didn't want to look into the old lady's eyes, but she had a strange feeling that she had to. Veruca stared into the old lady's eyes. She heard the old lady's voice in her head saying, "You don't understand. It is too late. You couldn't defeat The Mist, and now it is permanently attached to your life. Give up." Veruca wasn't afraid. "Never." Veruca said aloud. The old lady's voice in her head kept repeating the words, "Give up." Veruca's confidence slowly started to fade away. Veruca started to feel weak. The old lady lifted the weak Veruca and stuffed her through the entrance she jumped in to get into the train. Veruca was on top of the train again. Veruca's weakness was slowly starting to go away. She saw the old lady climb out of the entrance and get to the top of the train. Veruca's vision was very blurry. The old lady ran over to Veruca and grabbed her. Veruca started screaming and kicking. The lady ran to the front edge of the train and tossed Veruca off of it. Veruca landed on the track, banging her head severely. Veruca moaned while lying on the track. She stood up, feeling dizzy. Veruca's last words were, "What happened?" before she was hit by the train.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this thirteenth chapter of The Mist. I know what you are thinking. You think that Veruca was killed when she got hit by the train. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and you will see if Veruca got killed or not. Keep your fingers crossed. You will see what happens next.**


	14. Emeralda

**A/N: Hello viewer. This is the fourteenth chapter in The Mist. In this chapter, we get to see what happens to Veruca next. Sorry it took me so long to publish this the record, I started writing this chapter back in August 2012. I finally finished it this month. I am also going to be calling the Scottish lady by her real name, which is (in case you forgot) Stace.**

Veruca wasn't able to defeat the old lady who was keeping The Mist alive, and she got hit by a train. That train could of killed Veruca, but luckily it didn't. Shortly after the train hit her, the ambulance came and brought her to the hospital. While she was lying on her hospital bed, her consciousness started to come back. She opened her eyes and she saw nothing but blurriness. The blurriness started to go away and she found herself in a hospital room. Violet was sitting in a chair on the left side of the bed. Veruca had a headache. She felt her head and there was a bandage wrapped around it. She sat up carefully. "Why am I in the hospital?" Veruca asked Violet. "Apparently, you were hit by a train. You went missing and your parents looked everywhere in London for you. They called the cops and they started asking people questions to see if they knew where you went. The cops found you lying on a train track. You were beaten up pretty bad." Violet explained quickly. Veruca looked at her arms and legs. They were halfway covered in bandages. She looked back at Violet. They hadn't talked since the day Violet tried to get rid of The Mist by using a multi-colored rock. Veruca felt hunger growing in her stomach. Veruca looked outside and saw that the sun was shining brightly. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before yesterday. She was starving. She was also very frustrated. She was very close to defeating the old lady, until she became weak. Violet looked sad. She looked at Veruca and said, "The rock broke. Since it's broken, you won't be able to destroy The Mist. " Veruca didn't care. She knew the only way to destroy The Mist is by making it weak by destroying the old lady. The hunger in her stomach got bigger and she started moaning quietly. "May you get me something to eat?" Veruca asked politely. Violet sat up and said, "Of course." She quietly walked out of the hospital room. A few seconds later, the Scottish lady walked in, wearing a dark dress made of cotton. She was holding a basket of beautiful flowers. The lady sat down in the chair Violet was sitting in. Veruca looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry Stace. I failed to destroy that old lady." Stace put the basket down and said, "That's alright." Veruca was expecting Stace to say more than that. Stace seemed kind of sad. "What's wrong?" Veruca asked. "Nothing. It's just that we are running out of time, and you might not be able to make it." she replied. This made Veruca lose hope quite a bit. "Is there any hope at all?" Veruca asked. Stace just shrugged. "Do you know where the old woman is?" Veruca asked again. Stace just shook her head sadly. A silence started in the room. It only lasted for 1 minute, until somebody else walked into the room. They didn't seem to care who it was. Suddenly, Veruca heard a woman's voice saying," I am The Mist." Veruca looked towards the doorway. There was a mysterious woman. She looked either in her late 40s or her early 50s. She had purple lipstick, purple nail polish, and purple mascara. She had the exact same smile the old lady usually has. Her eyes were emerald green and looked as if they were staring into her soul. Her fingernails were a bit long. She was also wearing a purple cloak. Her hair was red. It didn't look like natural red hair, like Stace's hair. It looked like she only dyed her hair that way, and it reached her chest. "What?" Veruca said, sounding both concerned and interested at the same time. The woman, who claims she is The Mist, didn't reply and just started walking towards Veruca. Veruca saw mist coming out of the lady's orifices. There was blue mist coming out of her mouth, green mist coming out of her ears, and orange mist coming out of her nostrils. Veruca could also see some mist coming out from behind the woman's eyeballs. She couldn't tell what color it was. It looked like a bluish, yet purplish color. The different colored mists headed towards Veruca. Veruca wanted to run away but she was in such an agonized condition. All of the mists went into Veruca's nostrils and made their way into her lungs. This process was making Veruca suffocate. She could hear the lady's voice in her head saying, "I will give you a chance to defeat me. We will see who wins." Veruca was still suffocating, which made her lose consciousness. But right when she was unconscious, she felt like she was falling. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see what was going on, which was okay with her because she didn't want to. The feeling was very realistic. It was as if she was in the sky and was falling, as if she was nowhere near the ground. She felt her body suddenly touching the ground. It didn't feel like she fell hard on the ground. It was seemed as if she was just placed on the ground. She finally had the guts to open her eyes. When she did, she found herself in a completely different place. It was a forest. She decided to stand up. She suddenly didn't feel agonized any more. She didn't feel hungry any more also. She felt good and nowhere near weakness. She noticed something different about herself. She looked down to see she was wearing armor. She also felt taller. She suddenly noticed a mirror on the ground. She picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was suddenly an adult woman. Her hair was dyed blue. It wasn't curly any more and it was perfectly lined with her shoulders. She dropped the mirror. She looked down to examine her suit of armor again. She noticed a word carved into the chest area. It said, "Emeralda". She felt that it was her new name. She felt like a completely different person. She also felt braver and less childish. She decided to walk around the forest, since it appeared so beautiful. She also heard the sound of a bird chirping at one point. She spotted an open area where she could walk around. She walked onto it and examined. It was very interesting, plus it had a broken brick wall in the middle. She suddenly heard the sound of someone crying. She heard it coming from behind a large tree. She ran behind it without thinking, since she was curious enough. She saw who was crying. It was another version of her self, plus it looked like her normal child self. Veruca knelt down next to her. "What's the matter young girl?" The other Veruca looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying, plus there were tears falling down her cheeks in even lines. "GO AWAY!" the other Veruca yelled. She went back to crying, with her head in between her legs. "There's no need to yell, sweetheart. Just tell me what's wrong.",the original Veruca said again. The other Veruca looked back up and yelled, "I SAID GO AWAY! YOU ARE DUMB!" The original Veruca stared at her angrily. "Watch your temper young lady. You won't feel better at all if you keep yelling.",the original Veruca said sternly. The other Veruca decided to tell her what was wrong. "I made fun of a Scotswoman's flowers and she put a curse on me. I don't know how to break it." The original Veruca sat next to her and put her arm around her. "My name is Emeralda. I am here to destroy the curse. I wouldn't mind if you came with me." The other Veruca seemed interested and nodded her head at the original Veruca. "Okay. Let's get up. We can defeat it together.",the original Veruca said. They both stood up and started walking deeper into the forest. The original Veruca (who was now Emeralda) was getting closer to destroying The Mist.


End file.
